The Call of the Storm
by Writer1001
Summary: A scene about Katara coming into terms with the impending separation between her and Sokka. It includes a dream and a talk with Aang. It's for Round 1 of the Pro-Bending Circuit Competition.


Write about a time when the persons are together. This is prior to them being separated.

Prompts used: Chair

Words: 1355 (excluding title)

Bonus: Included my element in the fic.

* * *

 **The Call of the Storm**

Clusters of heavy snow fell upon the white snow as the wind blew violently, howling in anger as it moved across the frozen land.

Blue eyes looked pensively at the blizzard, her eyes waiting, waiting and searching for something. Her grey eyes stood erect as the wolf strained for a sound other than the howling wind.

Seconds became minutes and minutes seemed like hours but the wolf only continued to stare out the cold blizzard in the safety of her cozy cave. Her blue eyes, barely blinking, seemed to lose a bit of hope with each passing second.

Finally the white wolf stood on her hind quarters and stretched out her numb legs. Afterwards the wolf began to pace.

She swiftly moved around in every corner of the small cave, her movement agitated but her eyes barely strayed away from the mouth of the cave. Her eyes poured out the anxiety she was feeling as she continued to look at the strong blizzard.

The female wolf slowly moved to the edge of the cave, right before the snow met the cave. She raised her head to the heavens and closed her eyes as if she was praying and let out a howl.

The howl was filled with the agony the wolf was experiencing as she released her stretched out cry to the white, cold unknown.

After her first howl the wolf perked up her ears and listened. The only sound that could be heard were the angry howls of the wind. The wolf let out another howl with the same emotion heard in the previous one, and she released another and another until her throat felt hoarse.

A soft whine of disappointment escaped from the wolf as she began her pacing once more. He eyes were drawn to the blizzard as her movement slowed down until she stop. She looked fearfully at the outside but each of her white paws moved forward an inch as if she was possessed until they reached the coldness of the snow.

Her entire body froze as she looked at the snow uncertainly. Her eyes flickered back and forth between the safety of her cave and the dreadful blizzard ahead. The wolf summoned up enough courage and padded her white body head first into the blizzard.

It took her a minutes to find her bearings as the thick wool of snow falling made it difficult to see. The wind as well made her journey hard as it kept pushing her backwards like it was preventing her from taking a step forward. But the wolf gritted her sharp teeth together and she pushed herself deeper into the frozen land.

She squinted her eyes trying to look for something past the falling snow. She walked aimlessly around the snow, her sense of direction blown away since she entered the raging blizzard.

Soon she felt her breath begin to labour and her legs tire out and it wasn't long before the wolf on her side into the soft snow, unable to take another step.

She let out soft whines, fear evident in her blue eyes as the cold penetrated her body. She was freezing within she realised and the wolf lazily closed her eyes.

And that was the very moment that Katara awoke from her dream gasping for breath.

0 |0 | 0

"You dreamt about a wolf walking through a blizzard? Sheesh, you really do have boring dreams," Sokka said as he stuffed his with some porridge.

The Gaang, minus Toph who was heavily still asleep, were sitting at the eating table in their temporary Ba Sing Se home. The sun had barely risen but the commotion of bustling people could be heard.

Aang lightly elbowed Sokka against his ribcage as Katara was sending him one of her famous death glares. "What Sokka is trying to say _is_ maybe your dream was just a dream. You shouldn't think much of it."

Sokka swallowed last spoon of his porridge as he looked at Aang with raised eyebrow and confused expression. "No I wasn't."

Aang simply face-palmed and the Katara stood up with a boiling face.

"Shouldn't you be busy getting started with washing your dirty clothes?!" Katara yelled out with irritation.

"B-but Katara," Sokka sputtered with a horrified expression on his face, "you said you were going to do them yourself."

"Well sorry, I'm just busy contemplating my _boring_ dream," Katara mimicked Sokka mockingly before she returned her attention back to eating her breakfast.

Sokka stood up hastily and caused his chair to topple. He quickly picked his chair before Katara went on another rant and left the table grumbling while Aang snickered at him.

A few moments of silence made Aang look up and noticed Katara aimlessly stirring her spoon in her cup of tea.

"Is the dream still bothering you?"

Katara snapped her head up, jerked from her daydream, and noticed Aang looking at her concerned. "It's just that I'm remembering that the wolf in my dream was howling and it brought back the memory of Bato telling us that a wolf only howls when it's separated from its pack."

"Does the wolf that you dreamt about have a symbolic meaning to you?" Aang asked softly but Katara only gave him puzzled look in response.

"Dreams are usually manifestation from our sub-conscious. They come from feelings and thoughts that we try to suppress or that are constantly on our minds," Aang tried to explain to Katara. "Is there something that you've been worried about?"

Katara shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked at Aang hesitantly but his doeful, gray eyes broke her resolve.

"Okay, I may be worried about Sokka leaving to join the Water Tribe fleet tomorrow. It's just that this will be the first time that we'll be apart. Yes, we do our own thing but we're always close by each other. And I can't but feel scared."

Katara hung her down as tears began to slowly stream down her face. She felt a light gust of wind then a arm embrace her.

"It's okay to be afraid sometimes Katara," Aang tried to soothe.

"Everything is going great for us, we managed to expose Long Feng and the Earth King is on our side. But all of us are suddenly separating and a part of me is feeling anxious. What if something bad happens?"

"Everything is _finally_ going out way and it will stay that way. After I master the Avatar State, Sokka spends time with the Southern Water Tribe fleets and Toph comes back from seeing her parents we'll be back together again. Don't so much," Aang ended of with a huge smile.

A teary Katara gave a small smile before enveloping Aang in a hug. "Thank you Aang."

"Ew! Moment over Sugar Queen, Twinkletoes," Toph said waking in the room with her disastrous bed hair as the two quickly separated. "Anyway what's for breakfast, I'm starving."

The two took a glance at Toph then at each other and burst out laughing. "Hey!" Toph yelled out. "What's so funny?"

0 | 0 | 0

The white wolf closed her eyes feeling the warmth inside her die. She shivered feeling the snow fall into her and cold wind blast around her.

Suddenly she felt a shadow above. She felt a hot, rough tongue pick her face as if irritating her to wake up.

The wolf slowly opened her eyes to find a pair of matching blue eyes looking at her with a worried expression.

He was larger than her and bulkier but her felt the other wolf gently pushing her to stand. Once she stood up on all her four paws, the white wolf yipped angrily at the gray and white wolf. He let out a soft whine and apologetically looked at the white wolf.

She looked at the bigger wolf with a hardened anger before her gaze softened. She gave the other wolf few licks.

Two wolves then entered the harsh blizzard side by side and disappeared into the whiteness of the weather.

Katara snuggled deeper into her bed asleep bed with a small smile on her face.


End file.
